everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Deanna Gale
Deanna Gale is the daughter of Dorothy Gale from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum. Info Name: Deanna Gale Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Ozella Tippetarius Secret Heart's Desire: To get out of Kansas and live happily in Oz. My "Magic" Touch: I have a vivid imagination. Storybook Romance Status: I'm in no need of a boyfriend (or girlfriend - I'm bisexual) at the moment. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Due to my tendency to imagine, I often drift off into space during class. Favorite Subject: Storytelling 101. Oz is so rich in stories. Least Favorite Subject: I don't have one. I like all my classes. Best Friend Forever After: Me and my roommate Ozella are best buddies for life! Character Appearance Deanna (or DeeDee as she is sometimes called) is of average height, with brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a gingham vest over a white T-shirt and blue jeans. In her hair are gingham ribbons. On her face are glasses. Personality Deanna is a wide-eyed idealist with a vivid imagination. She always looks on the positive side. She loves reading books and thinking up stories. She is also a dog lover and takes care of her beloved dog Momo. Biography Hello! I'm Deanna Gale, the daughter of Dorothy Gale and Zeb Hugson. But you can call me DeeDee. I think everyone here knows how my mom's story goes. She was taken to Oz on a cyclone, met the locals, defeated the Wicked Witch of the West, and was able to get home with her silver shoes (NOT ruby slippers - don't let MGM tell you otherwise!). She later went back to Oz numerous times, eventually settling there permanently since she grew to love her home. Mom ended up marrying her distant cousin Zeb Hugson, who had gone with her to Oz before. I'm the oldest of three children - I have a younger brother named Henry and a younger sister named Zoe. Mom and Dad have sent me to live with my dad's older sister and her husband in Argonia, Kansas. My dad's sister and her husband are the next Auntie Em and Uncle Henry (since my mom's aunt and uncle have no kids). I get along well with my whole family. I'm a freshman at Ever After High. I really like this school, and I've already made many friends here. I'm kind of a local celebrity here since I'm the next Dorothy. Everyone wants to give me autographs, which is weird since you'd expect people to want the autographs of all those princes and princesses. Even though my mother is considered a princess, I'm not of royal blood. It definitely shows with my family - my father's so unaccustomed to royal life. I'm known for having a vivid imagination. I like to think up fun things to do, as well as to go on adventures. I also like reading and writing stories, and I share stories with my Ozian friends. Even though I'm spending time in Kansas, I still associate with all my Ozian friends. I like being the next Dorothy, and I don't mind taking my role. However, I side with the Rebels because I think everyone deserves a choice in their story. I know some kids don't like their destinies and I want to be sympathetic. We Rebels and Royals need to get along - it will make us all happy. Trivia *Deanna's middle name is Emily, in honor of her Auntie Em. (On a similar note, Deanna's brother Henry is named after Uncle Henry.) *Deanna's dog Momo is Toto's daughter. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Laura Bailey. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Land of Oz Category:Ozian Category:American Category:Bisexual